One Minute
by Charmedfan90
Summary: First song fic.  Leo has been holding onto his anger for so long...now will it affect his family.


Piper gave baby Chris a smile as he woke up from his nap. "Hi Peanut," he gave her a smile, his jade eyes twinkling.

"Mama," he said, the very first word he ever said, and Piper was happy. He had been saying it for a while, but Leo wasn't here to enjoy it. Chris lifted his arms up, wanting Piper to hold him. Piper let out a chuckle, and picked up her youngest son. Leo orbed in and Piper saw Leo, unshaven, and disheveled.

Your going crazy, 

_Running on empty_

"Leo…where have you been?" Piper demanded, seeing her husband orb in.

"Underworld," he said simply, heading for the Book of Shadows.

"Wait what?" Piper growled, "You have been avoiding all of your family, vanquishing demons?!" Chris started to get a little fussy, and Piper made some calming cooing noises.

"Piper…I am doing this for our children," Leo said to her.

You can't make up your mind… 

_You try to hide it, _

_But you had to say it,_

_Restless all this time…_

"You have been ignoring our children! Leo, you have to realize that family is more important than going on some wild goose chase!" Piper was starting to get fed up with Leo. Leo wasn't listening to Piper as began to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

So completely drained from everything that's in your life 

_It's so wrong but you had to scream every thought you kept inside_

"Leo," Piper said, once again trying to get his attention. Piper rolled her eyes, and with her free hand, flicked her hand at the book, an explosion causing the Book to slam shut.

"Piper what the-,"

"Don't you curse around Chris," Piper reprimanded. "You have been ignoring your children, can't you understand that?"

_One minute you laugh_

_The next minute you're slowly sinking into something black_

_I get the feeling that lately nothing ever really lasts_

_I keep trying to get up but I keep falling back_

_And you love_

_And you hate_

_And you wait_

_Cause one minute goes fast_

"I haven't been ignoring Wyatt…" Leo said, as if he was momentarily forgetting about baby Chris. Chris had tears brimming in his eyes, and Piper looked down at him.

"Leo Wyatt…you are forgetting Chris. What is the matter with you?" she asked shocked at him.

"Nothing is wrong Piper," Leo said walking over to Piper and Chris. "Hey buddy," Leo said to Chris, tickling his stomach. Chris let out a giggle, bringing a smile to Leo's face, but it seemed forced.

"Leo this is still Chris," Piper said to him, and instantly he started to pull away from Piper and Chris.

_You just can't escape it_

_You're losing patience_

_You wonder what went wrong_

_Everything changes_

"I know that Piper, I am just trying to give Chris and Wyatt a life they deserve," Leo muttered.

"That is sweet Leo," Piper said, "but what is best for our children is to have their Daddy around," Wyatt orbed into the room and stared at his Mommy and Daddy. Mommy was around for Wyatt and Chris, but Daddy was never around. Wyatt looked at his Mommy's face, and saw anger hitting them. He hoped that Daddy wasn't going away again, it was bad enough the first time he was gone, Little Wyatt didn't want Chris to go through that.

_Happy then jaded_

_Always a different song _

_Playin' in your head just when you think you got it down_

_Out of nowhere you realize it's different music playing now_

Piper finally noticed Wyatt, and motioned her eldest son to come over. "Hey Wyatt," she said to him, and Wyatt walked over to them. Piper grabbed onto Wyatt's hand, and squeezed it. "Leo look at our sons, they miss you. They want you in their lives, as do I,"

_One minute you laugh _

_The next minute you're slowly sinking into something black_

"Piper…I…I," Leo stammered, not sure what to say.

"I think what you are meaning to say is, I'm sorry Mommy, and I'm sorry boys, but I am staying home for once," Piper supplied for him.

"Piper…honey," Leo said, taking a hand in hers, but just as he was about to say something else, when suddenly he nearly pushed Piper and the boys away.

_I get the feeling that lately nothing ever really lasts _

_I keep trying to get up but I keep falling back _

_And you love_

"Leo…what are you doing?" Piper growled angrily at her husband. He didn't answer, he just orbed off. Tears started to stream down Chris's face again, and Wyatt pulled on Piper's leg and she bent down to him. Wyatt gently hugged baby Chris, and Piper enfolded both of her sons into the hug.

_And you hate _

_And you wait_

Cause one minute goes fast 

"Don't worry guys, Daddy will be back soon," Piper said to her sons.

"Hey Piper…what's going on?" Phoebe asked walking into the attic. "Chris, Wyatt…my favorite nephews," she started, and she bent down to them. "Whatsa the matter?" she asked, and Wyatt just hugged his Aunt. "Why are they upset?" Phoebe mouthed silently.

"Leo left," Piper mouthed back, gently bouncing baby Chris. Piper was fuming mad at her husband. The next time he orbed in she was going to blow him up. Paige orbed in and saw her sisters.

"Hey guys," she said, happily walking towards them. "I just got back from…what's going on?" she asked. Piper rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Leo just popped in and left. He barely said two words to our kids," Piper growled angrily.

"Oh…honey I'm sorry," Paige said to her. "I'll go get your Daddy back," Paige said to the boys.

"Paige…would you?" Piper asked in a tired voice.

"Of course sweetie," Paige said. "I'll drag his ass up here, kicking and screaming," Paige assumed that he was in the Underworld, and orbed down into the Underworld.

One minute goes fast Fast 

_Fast_

_Fast_

Paige sighed seeing Leo vanquishing random demons, left and right. "Leo, what the hell are you doing?" she asked him angrily. She orbed, when energy balls came heading for her. Paige orbed more oncoming energy balls, and killed the demons. "Alright anyone else want to mess with a Charmed One?" the demons shimmered away.

"Paige why did you do that?" Leo roared.

_One minute goes fast_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

"Saving you from yourself," Paige snapped, grabbing his arm.

"I don't need saving, I am fine," Leo snapped at Paige.

"Look here buddy, you have been ignoring your sons, and you cannot do that. Baby Chris was in tears because you left like that." Leo stayed silent.

"I am just trying to protect my family," Leo growled.

"Leo you just don't get it…" Paige started, but suddenly let out a gasp.

"Paige…" he started, and she put her hands to her stomach, and an arrowhead was protruding out of her. She gazed wide-eyed at him, and started to collapse, but Leo caught her. He noticed the Darklighter, and a lightning bolt struck him vanquishing the Darklighter.

"Leo…" Paige groaned.

"Oh my god," Leo immediately tried to get the arrow out, but Paige got out of his grasp.

"You can't touch the arrow, it's poisonous you jackass," Paige shot at him weakly.

Manor 

Chris looked around in his playpen, and felt sad. "Chwis," Wyatt whispered, and Chris lifted his head to see his bigger brother. Wyatt wanted to tell Chris that Daddy would come home soon, and that Daddy would be there for them. Wyatt sat down next to Chris, and gave him his rattle. Chris gave Wyatt a smile and started to play with it.

"Aw…Piper, Wyatt is being a good big brother," Phoebe said to Piper, looking down at them in the playpen. Piper gave Wyatt a smile, part of her proud of her son for sharing with his brother, but she was fuming about Leo orbing off like that.

Phoebe turned back to her nephews and sighed. She was hoping to have her little girl by now, but was happy being an aunt. Chris stopped playing with his rattle and he threw it to the other side of the pen.

Phoebe kept looking at Chris, and suddenly felt…unloved. Phoebe focused on it, and then she realized…she had earned back a power already? She felt Chris's wish to have his Daddy home, and she felt for him. "Chris…Daddy will be back soon," Phoebe assured him. Chris looked at Phoebe, wishing that she was right. Phoebe gently grabbed onto Chris and Wyatt's hands.

Wyatt felt something was wrong with Paige, and he started to fuss a little. "What is it Wy?" Phoebe asked him. Wyatt wanted to tell them that Paige was in trouble, but didn't have enough verbal skills to be able to say it clearly. Instead he orbed Chris into their Mom's arms, and he orbed them down to the Underworld.

"Paige…I'm so sorry…" Leo whispered.

"It's ok," Paige managed to choke out. Wyatt orbed them right next to Paige.

"Wyatt…get away from Auntie Paige ok?" Phoebe said, gently pushing Wyatt towards Piper. "Ok Paige…this is going to hurt…" Phoebe warned, seeing that the arrowhead wasn't pushed all the way through. Phoebe grimaced and pushed the arrow through. She snapped it and pulled it out. She tossed the arrow parts away and Wyatt walked next to his Aunt, and lights flooded out of his hands, and started to heal the wound.

As soon as Paige was healed she enfolded Wyatt into her. "Thanks buddy, I'm ok," she said to him seeing some tears in his eyes. Paige stood up with Wyatt in her arms still, and she glared at Leo.

"Leo…your stupidity and anger got Paige injured and nearly killed," Piper said to Leo.

_One minute you laugh_

_The next minute you're slowly sinking into something black _

_I get the feeling that lately nothing ever really lasts _

_I keep trying to get up but I keep falling back_

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered, as he orbed them back to the manor.

"Well…its not me you should be apologizing too. Well not just me, but your kids and Piper," Paige nodded at Phoebe, and they walked out of the attic.

_And you love _

_And you hate _

_And you wait_

_Cause one minute goes_

_One minute goes_

Leo picked up Wyatt, and put him into his lap as they sat on the couch. Piper brought Chris over to them. Leo took both sons in his arms, "Daddy loves you very much," he whispered to them. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, but that is going to change I promise," Leo said to them. Leo would let go of his anger for his family. "I love you guys so much, you are my world," 

_One minute goes_

_Fast_

_Well there we go, hope you liked my one-shot/song fic. The Song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, and I have no rights over the Charmed characters. Hope you liked it :D_


End file.
